For love of a kitten
by Komodo Dragon
Summary: What happens to poor Ayme when Folon brings an abandoned kitten into their home? First fic so please be nice. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos, Ayme, Folon, or anyone else from the video game.

Please read, review, and enjoy! First fic ever so please be nice and no flames!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For love of a kitten Prologue 

"Ayme! I'm back!" Folon's cheery voice rang through the hall as he entered the house, and the sniper silently groaned to herself. As a reward for their service to the empire, Ambassador Lyude had granted them a large mansion, which she had to admit, was a luxury, even if it did mean sharing with Folon. Why, oh why had she said yes to the blue skinned idiot? He had proposed to her last month, and she had agreed without really thinking about the consequences. Folon bounded into the room, a large box held tightly in his arms. She surveyed it with mild surprise as he set it on the ground.

"Folon, just what exactly is that?" She asked, seeing it shake.

"Trust me, you're going to love it." Folon promised, moronic grin in place as usual. She watched with trepidation as he carefully pulled open the flaps and pulled out…a kitten?

"Surprise!" He beamed. Ayme surveyed the scrawny thing with evident distaste, eyebrow raised. It was obviously underfed and bony, it's grey fur filthy and it mewed pitifully at her.

"No." She said, watching Folon's face fall in disappointment.

"But Ayme, I thought you might want some company." He started. Ayme sighed. She had been careless while her squad of soldiers took on some monsters near Azha village, and one had caught her in the leg. The doctor promised she would be fine in a few weeks, but for now she couldn't leave the building.

"Folon, don't be ridiculous." She snapped. "We can't possibly have a cat, think of how busy we are. Do try and think sensibly for once."

"But it's so cute." Folon lifted the mewing thing up to her face; it's large green eyes looking up at her. She stared back unfeelingly.

"I want it gone." She said coldly, as Folon cradled it miserably.

"Please Ayme! Just for one night!" He begged. Ayme looked at her goofy partner and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if it'll get you out of my face. Just make sure it stays away from me and my room." She warned. He nodded enthusiastically, and hurried of to the kitchen.

"Don't ask me how I am or anything, thanks for caring." She remarked sarcastically at the now empty room, before sighing again, and closing her eyes. She had a bad feeling about this.

The cat, which Folon named Smoky, quickly settled in and claimed the house for it's own, much to Ayme's irritation. It also seemed to despise her with the same loathing she had for it, and did it's best to make her life miserable, without Folon realizing.

"Ayme, I'm of to a conference Lyude just arranged. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Folon yelled, shutting the door behind him.

"Finally." Ayme groaned. "Peace and quiet at last." She smiled and shut her eyes, feet up, relaxed. Time for a good long sleep.

It seemed like only minutes later (although it was actually nearly two hours) when there was a smashing noice. Her eyes snapped open.

"That can't be good." She muttered to herself, as a dull 'thunk' reverberated through out the house.

"Little pest. If he's done anything, I'll skin him alive." She threatened, painfully pushing herself up, and hobbling towards the kitchen. Entering through the door, she sighed with relief to find it clean and deserted.

"Looks like the little brat hasn't done anything bad after all." She smiled. "For once." Starting to carefully make her way back to the sofa, she froze as another 'thunk' echoed loudly, and her eyes narrowed. It was coming from her bedroom.

"Why you little!" She exclaimed, as she finally made her way up the stairs, and pushed opened the door. The room was in chaos, her chair overthrown, all the papers on her desk scattered all over the floor, her lamp knocked from her bedside table and smashed to pieces. And to add insult to injury, there was the little hairball, calmly pissing all over her pillow, before beginning to clean himself. Ayme just stared at the evil creature for a few minutes, before her eyes blazed.

"Cat." She said in a soft yet deadly tone. "You just made a dangerous enemy, my friend." Completely unruffled, the cat stared at her with those unblinking green eyes, before leaping gracefully from her bed, and sauntering through the door into Folon's room, where it promptly jumped onto his bed and readied itself for a nice long nap. Ayme, now seething, grabbed her sniper gun and was about to fire, when the door opened, and closed again.

"Ayme, I'm back. Where's Smoky-I got him some treats." Her fioncee's voice called.

"Next time." She promised the peacefully sleeping kitten, before she stormed out into the hallway.

"And how come that despicable little fluff ball gets treats and I don't?" She inquired frostily, coming down the stairs. Folon froze worriedly, sensing her mood, before smiling as brightly as he could.

"Course I got you a treat!" He exclaimed, coming towards her, and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "See?"

"Humph." Only slightly mollified, she crossed her arms and glared at him. "How about, as my treat, you clean up the mess that…foul thing made of my room."

"Clean up?" He asked, smile faltering and looking disappointed.

"You have a problem with that?" Ayme inquired menacingly, eyes flashing.

"O…Of course not." He stammered. "You just sit back down, and relax, and I'll start cleaning up right away."

"Good." Ayme smiled at him, and painstakingly made her way back to the sofa. She had just sat down when a loud wail came from Folon at the sight of her room, and a laugh escaped her.

"Ha. Let's see you so eager to keep that kitten now Folon." She taunted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So what did everyone think? Please let me know if I should continue. I'm also thinking of doing a curry eating compeitition between Gibari and Reblys for my next story, so please check it out when it comes on. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got reviews, I'm so happy, so here's the next chapter. I think I'll make this a three-chapter story-maybe four, and I'll probably finish this one before doing the curry competition. Thanks so much to **Turquoisefox** and **crazygirl306 **for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Baten Kaitos. But I don't. Sigh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For love of a kitten 

It was a good morning, Ayme decided. The sun was out, Folon was nowhere to be seen-probably having a lie in, the lazy moron, and her leg was feeling a lot better. She prepared herself a light breakfast, sitting back on her usual sofa, and gave a deep sigh of relaxation. Just then, her mood darkened considerably, as the mangy looking fleabag appeared, mewing loudly. She scowled at him. But for once, he didn't seem to be up to anything. Leaping onto her lap, her gave a loud yawn, and settled down, curled up. She studied him intently; her crueler side tempted to push him off, before shrugging. The rhythmic purring sound was almost comforting, and he wasn't exactly doing anything wrong. She continued eating her breakfast. Maybe she could deal with having a cat around. They weren't so bad. Suddenly, she jumped in alarm as he started making choking sounds, looking like he was having a sort of seizure. Worriedly, she was about to call for Folon, when the cause of his discomfort became apparent. A large, slimy ball of hair was deposited onto her lap, along with what looked like the remains of a dead mouse. Mission accomplished, the cat sauntered off again, tail waving proudly like a flag, as if signaling his triumph. Ayme stared at the foul smelling thing in her lap, anger steadily building.

"FOLON!" The scream was loud enough to shatter windows, and upstairs, a certain blue skinned man fell out of bed in shock, clutching his hands to his head, where a headache was already beginning to form. He moaned as he staggered sleepily upright. It was a bad morning.

"Folon, where is all our bread?" Ayme inquired frostily, opening the cupboard and finding it empty.

"Oh that." Folon grinned sheepishly. "I fancied a midnight snack." He looked nervous as Ayme rolled her eyes. In his own way, he was every bit as annoying as his cat.

"Well?" She demanded. "What are we supposed to have for lunch?"

"Uh…" He thought for a second, his head hurting again from the effort, before he had a sudden idea.

"No problem! I'll just go to the Magnus shop and buy some." He announced brightly. Ayme looked at him doubtfully.

"You do know how to buy stuff, right?" She said apprehensively. He looked insulted.

"Of course." He said! "I'm not an idiot you know."

"Could have fooled me." She muttered. He glared at her, before shrugging it of, and dumping a stack of papers in front of her.

"These are forms from Lyude." He informed her cheerily. "You need to fill them out to get the extra soldiers for your squad you were asking for." She cheered up as he said that-she had been wanting more soldiers for a while, some of the desert monsters were really tough, and instantly got to work, taking a glass of water with her, and sitting at her desk. It was hard work, but she pressed on determinedly, keen to get them finished by the end of the day. Just as she was about done, she heard a familiar whining noise, as the tiny furball gazed up at her pitifully.

"What!" She snapped. "I'm working." He ignored her, and continued meowing.

"Will you go away!" She yelled. Still he didn't stop, sounding like a siren, before jumping on her lap, and making her jot the ink, messing up the current sentence she was writing. She snarled angrily as his meowing started up again.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, standing up, and the kitten fled, as Ayme, with relief, finished the last of the papers. She passed Folon as he finished coming back with the bread.

"I'm done." She said shortly. "You can take the papers to Lyude while I make some sandwiches.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically. "Make several for me would you, I'm starving!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen. "The papers are lying on my desk." She called back.

"Where's Smoky?" Folon looked round.

"Don't know, don't care." Came the sharp reply. He sighed as he made his way towards the desk.

"I wish those two would get along." He muttered, entering the room, and smiling as he saw his cat. Smoky meowed again, and he saw the kitten was soaking wet.

"Oh you poor thing." He comforted, rushing forward, before halting as he saw the water dripping of the desk. Raising his gaze upwards, he winced as he saw the soggy mound of paper, the glass of water tipped over and lying next to them.

"Although I don't think any friendships will be forming between you guys for a while." He said, starting to panic, as he tried to pick up the papers, only to have them fall apart.

"Folon, what's taking so long!" Ayme yelled, and his eyes widened as he heard her start to come up. "Can't you find them?"

"No, no, it's fine!" He called back desperately. "No need to come up-don't want you hurting your leg."

"Then what are you doing in there?" She continued suspiciously.

"Uh…nothing." He cursed as his brain went blank. "Smoky was just uh…a little clumsy that's all."

"Little clumsy?" Ayme repeated skeptically, slowly limping in. She stopped dead as she caught sight of the mound of papers. "Are those the forms?"

"Ah…heh heh, funny you should say that." He started, before seizing his cat, and bounding down the stairs. "Smoky! Run for it!"

"AHHHHH! I'll kill you!" Ayme chased them, her injured leg forgotten, as she cornered them in the kitchen, and seized a stack of plates with relish. Folon whimpered as a plate smashed into the wall next to him.

"Ayme please, let's just calm down and talk about this." He cried as he ducked to avoid a plate shattering just above his head. Smoky escaped from his arms, and darted away somewhere, probably to hide, and Ayme turned upon the cowering man, eyes flashing, plate ready to throw.

"I am fed up with that stinking cat! I refuse to live like this!" She snarled, then screamed again as she saw the smashed plates everywhere. "Just look around you, look what he made me do."

"Well he didn't ask you to start throwing plates you know." Folon defended, then yelped as he crouched down again. "Please don't hurt me." Ayme relented slightly, dropping the plates to the surface, and taking a deep breath, as her fiancée slowly straightened, looking relieved.

"Fine." She eventually managed, then winced as her leg suddenly went beneath her with a jolt of pain. She hobbled to the sofa, and carefully lay down, Folon following anxiously.

"Let me check on Smoky, and then I'll bring you your lunch, OK?" He promised.

"Yeah, whatever." She checked her leg to make sure it wasn't damaged, and waited impatiently for Folon to bring her the food. After about 20 minutes, she swore, getting up, and angrily making her way to the kitchen-where the sandwiches were waiting.

"How hard can it be to just get a sandwich and bring it to the sofa?" She muttered angrily. "Probably forgotten all about me, and playing with that evil little…" She took a bite of the food, and felt slighter better, before spinning round as she heard Folon enter the kitchen.

"About time." She started to say grumpily, then stopped when she saw him looking anxious, trembling slightly. "What is it?"

"Ayme." He sounded even more worried, voice shaky. "Smoky's gone!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So what do you think? As before, please review-it'd make me very happy, and I'll try and get the final chapter on as soon as possible. We're going away for a week, but hopefully I'll be able to take my laptop with me-so I should be able to update. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, and once again, thanks for the reviews-so happy!

Disclaimer-Once again, do not own Baten Kaitos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gone?" Ayme first thought was of delight, but she stopped when she saw how depressed her partner looked. "What do you mean gone-you probably just didn't look hard enough."

"But I looked everywhere-and the window was open, he may have jumped out. What if something happened to him? He's so small and innocent." He protested, as Ayme snorted loudly.

"Yeah right-innocent. Look, if you're that worried, go out and find him, he can't have gone far." She rolled her eyes, as Folon looked relieved.

"Thanks for understanding. You'll be OK here on your own-right?" He suddenly remembered to ask.

"Believe me, I'll be just fine." Ayme reassured him with a smirk.

"Good." He sighed, hurriedly helping her back to the sofa, before dashing out the door, without even saying goodbye for the first time ever. Ayme waited until she was sure he was gone, before a large smile crept onto her face.

"No Folon, no hairball-I must be dreaming." She thought to herself. "What shall I do first?" She passed the time pleasantly-first having a long shower, knowing Folon wouldn't accidentally burst in on her, then cleaning the kitchen-now the hairball would never be able to smash anymore plates. How wonderful. She rounded of the afternoon by having a nice nap. Curling up on the sofa, eyes closed, she gave a deep sigh of relaxation, and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

She was running-as fast as she could, but her leg kept hurting her, slowing her down. Sweat trickled down her forehead, and she was panting heavily. Somehow, she just knew she had to keep going. She skidded violently round a corner, and saw Smoky, cowering as a monster chased him. The pitiful creature meowed as the monster brought it's sword down to bear-about to slice the kitten in half. Ayme watched in horror, paralyzed.

"NO!" There was a cry from her left, and Folon darted out the shadows, leaping in front of the kitten just before the sword hit. Ayme screamed as the blow was struck-and trembling, she started walking forward as the monster moved away, seemingly ignoring her. Folon didn't move, his lifeless form slumped on the ground. The kitten was cradled in his arms, and it too was dead. Breaking into a jog, Ayme dropped to the ground in front of them, unable to stop herself from crying.

"Folon." She begged. "Get up." He didn't reply, and she looked horrified, eyes large

"No Folon, don't die on me now-I won't let you." She whimpered, as she realized the monster was coming back, getting ever closer towards her. Unable to turn, she kept her eyes locked upon Folon's.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and then she felt intense pain as the sword pierced her leg, and she screamed, as with a thump, she awoke and realized she'd fallen off the sofa.

"Shit-what was all that about. I've never had such a pathetic dream before." She told herself, trying to shake away the horror of it. Her leg was hurting again, and she pulled herself back into a comfy position, breathing deeply.

"Just then, there was a knock on the door. With an exasperated groan, as she got up, she pulled the door nearly of it's hinges in anger as she went to answer. A large package was waiting for her. Dragging it inside, she saw Lyude's neat handwriting carefully pasted on a letter next to her.

"_Ayme._

_Folon informed of the reason as to why you have continually missed work for the past week. I am deeply sorry that clearly we did not provide enough soldiers for you-perhaps you have already received the forms I gave your fiancée about the 30 more soldiers I am willing to give you charge over-I hope this will help. Please accept my sincerest apologies. In the meantime, please consider this a gift for both you and your future husband, something I'm sure you will find enjoyable, and to keep you company while you heal. I look forward to seeing you back at work. _

_Lyude, Ambassador of Alfard." _

"Folon never could keep his mouth shut. Bet you everyone in Alfard knows about us getting married now-and he's probably invited them all to the wedding." She muttered darkly, before looking at the box. However, she couldn't feel any enthusiasm for opening it. Reading the letter just made her realize all the more how much she liked the blue guy-though she rarely knew it. He was annoying, and moronic-but he was also her only friend now Giacomo was dead, plus they had been partners since the beginning. He had been gone several hours. If anything had happened to him…

"Damn it." She cursed angrily, striding back to the door and pulling on her shoes (not the hover ones-I'll just assume she doesn't use those anymore) and slamming it shut behind her.

"If he's hurt I'll kill him." She muttered, before setting of down the darkening street, eyes narrowed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry this was kind of angsty compared to the others-I didn't mean for it to be-the next one should be more lighthearted after the beginning. I may not be able to update until Monday-we don't get back home till then, but I'll do my best.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I'm back with the fourth and final part to this story. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't get to the internet for more than a few minutes last time I updated-so here's last chapters review responses as well.

Disclaimer: Don't own Baten Kaitos.

Review responses:

**Luv2game**: Thanks for the review. Ayme with Giacomo? Interesting…but isn't he a little

old for her? I dunno. What's in the box? Wait and see-Mwahaha!

**Crazygirl306: **Thanks for reviewing again, really happy you like my story, here's the

next chapter

**TFRiD Queen: **Glad you like the story-thanks for the review.

Weasely: Thank-you for reviewing-glad you like Smoky, I tried to make him cute. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Folon! Dammit where are you?" Ayme cursed as she pounded a wall angrily, which only hurt her fist. She had been searching for over an hour, and hadn't found the blue man or his stupid cat. Though she refused to admit it, she was extremely worried for him, and continued jogging through the streets. She was pretty sure she had gone through the whole of Alfard by now, so she broadened her search, going outside the city, and doing the best to ignore the throbbing pain in her leg.

"Where the hell has he got to?" She muttered to herself. "He can't have gone far, surely." She was just considering turning back when a loud noise reached her ears, a savage barking and growling just ahead. Pushing herself to run, she got round the corner as fast as she could, and skidded to a halt as she saw the scene before her. 3 ceratobus (the volcano dog things that live in the lava cave) were chasing something small and scrawny, and as she looked closer, she saw it had grey fur. That was all she needed to know. Loading her sniper guns, she ran forward.

"Sorry guys, but the fun's over." She ordered. "Chase something your own size." The ceratobus instantly turned towards her, snarling, and she readied herself for battle. She sized up the nearest one, and launched into a long chain combo of her attacks, a final kick to the head sending it reeling backwards, slightly stunned. A different one leapt forward, but she blocked in time, and retorted with two punches, and a brutal upwards kick. However, she didn't see the final one circling behind her. It knocked her to the ground, catching her by surprise, and she yelled in pain as it's full weight landed on her injured leg.

"Get…off!" She grunted, pushing both fists upward as hard as she could, and managing to knock the slobbery monster away, before clambering to her feet again.

"Enough of this. Crazy rabbit!" She released a wide array of bullets, hitting the first one, which was just recovering from it's stun, and successfully killing it. The other two both managed to block, and again came forward. She hit one away, but the second sank it's teeth into her arm. Gritting her teeth, she punched it between the eyes, forcing it to release her, before shoving her gun in its open mouth, and firing. The monster slumped to the ground, defeated. Panting, she turned to the last one, to find it chasing after Smoky. The exhausted kitten tripped, too tired to continue running, and watched with wide eyes as the fiery dog closed in on him.

"Chaotic ice!" Ayme yelled desperately, releasing all her energy in the final attack, and managing to freeze the dog seconds before it collided with the kitten. She slumped to her knees, vision darkening, but managed to raise her gun, firing one last shot through the creatures head, killing it. That done, she finally allowed herself to give in to the pain, and darkness took her.

She woke to a rythmic purring sound, and pushed open her eyes with some effort. Smoky was draped around her neck, eyes closed, and she was lying on the sofa, her arm bandaged. She stirred, Smoky giving a meow of protest at being woken, as slowly she remembered what happened.

"So I guess this means I'm supposed to forgive you now, huh?" She said sharply to the grey bundle of fur, still purring heavily, then felt a small twinge as those big green eyes turned upon her.

"Fine, whatever." She snapped. "Just don't break anything else, or your out, you got that?" The cat snuggled back under her chin, and closed his eyes again.

"Ayme! Your awake!" Folon dashed into the room cheerfully. "I'm so happy you found Smoky! I looked everywhere, but couldn't find him."

"Yeah, well it was just to stop you whining, that's all." The magenta haired woman sniffed grumpily. Folon merely grinned his idiotic grin.

"Guess what!" He exclaimed. "You'll never guess what was in that box Lyude gave us. Your going to love it, I promise."

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Ayme looked worried. "This better not be another stupid cat Folon, I'm warning you."

"No of course not." The blue skinned man smiled, and Ayme gave a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it? Tell me already!" She lost her patience, visions of a new, gleaming sniper rifle floating in her mind. Just then, a yapping bark brought her out of her fantasies roughly. "Folon, what made that noise?" She asked cautiously. Her question was answered when about 5 fluffpups poured into the room, all of them completely hyper. Smoky hissed violently, as they chased each other round the room, knocking over a lamp in the process, where it smashed to the floor.

"Aren't they great?" Folon gushed. "I'm calling this one Fluffy, and this one Puppy, and this ones Spot. What do you think I should name this one? How about Fifi?"

"This cannot be happening." Ayme looked horrified, massaging her temples as her partner babbled on. "What a nightmare." Smoky meowed his agreement, and she looked surprised, glancing down at him.

"Well how about that." She commented. "We actually agreed on something. That's new." She smiled before closing her eyes again, ignoring the chaos around her.

"Maybe I am a cat person after all. But Fluffpups? No way." Smoky gave one more sleepy meow, and went back to sleep, Folon still talking excitedly about what to name the fluffpups as they tore round the house. Ayme smiled lazily again as there was a loud smash upstairs. He could sort it out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Done! Yay, finished my first story! Hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review and let me know what you think-I'd love to get 10 reviews, if possible. Thanks!


End file.
